


From Bad to Worse

by darkbaron36



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Valyrian Pantheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbaron36/pseuds/darkbaron36
Summary: Life is really unpredictable,no matter what you serve or how hard you try you still cannot predict the future,no one can,whether your a hero,king or even a God,fate will always be a bitch.
Relationships: Viserys Targaryen/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	From Bad to Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetestPopcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestPopcorn/gifts).



> read the author note.

**Along time ago,in another place in time, a discussion that would forever change the destiny of this world was about to come to an end.**

**So its decided them,where all in agreement,we will combine all our powers to show the past,present and future of Planetos to the humans of planet Earth.** -Balerion said.

-I don´t know Balerion,the writer Vhaegar choose,this GRRM seems to be kind of slow,when it comes to writting,like really,really slow,

-I have to agree with Caelax on this one,i estimate he will be at least 150 years old when Fire and Blood Volume 3 is finally completed. 

- _That is why we gave him Imortality,its called Compromise Syrax._

-Maybe,but i still belive that putting all our eggs in one basket is a mistake,why not show our world to multiple writers instead. 

-And what about the Dance maybe we should try to stop it.-said Caraxes

**-Not this again,we already talked about this on the last meeting,where not going back,and when the council reaches a decision,it is final,now all of you are dismissed.**

-I can´t belive it,how can Balerion not see that the Aftermath of the Dance will put everything at risk in the Long Run,IF THE DRAGON DIE OUT,THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL FALL TO THE OTHER,us Included,i mean why else did we bother warming Daenys the dreamer about the Doom.

_-Relax,Syrax if you had attended the last Council meeting you would know,that we all agreed to resurect the Dragons,when Daenaerys stormborn is Born._

-And when will that be?

- _200 years from now,more or less._

-200 years,,by then it will be to late,what can baby dragons do against endless army of Ice Zombies,and that is if the "Lords" of the Sunset lands don´t kill them all first before they have a chance to save them from themselves. 

- _Syrax what are you planning?_

-I don´t know what yor talking about Caraxes?

- _You have the same look in your eyes when you destroyed the entire Rhoynar civilization._

-I don´t really remember.

- _Really,you don´t remember shapeshifting into a giant turtle and tricked prince Garin "the Great" into uniting all their princes against Valyria,and then warn the Freehold of their coming and also told them to show no mercy,to burn everything to the ground._

-You give me to much credit,my old friend,they did most of the work themselves,it would happen eventually,i was just doing my duty for my loyal followers.

- _And here i thought you did all that because the Goddess Mother Rhoyne Broke up with you,or was it because she refused to go on a date with you._

-Don´t give me that Caraxes,you know damn well that bitch cheated on me,wth every god and goddess,behind my back,she even envited mortals into her bed,what else was i suposed to do,forgive and forget,no i had no other choice, you would have done the same.

_-I suppose your right._

-Besides the Rhoynish are not all dead,some are sitll alive in Dorne the last time i checked..

_-And not for lack of trying._

-They don´t matter,and i have a plan to save The Targaryens from complete disaster,again.

_-You really shouldn´t,but I WILL NOT WASTE MY BREATH,WHAT IS YOUR IDEIA?_

-Simple,the same way as the last time,i will use the targaryen dragon dreams to show them a vision of the future.

_-We tried that tactic before with Aegon the Conqueror,when we revealed him the existence of the others,but instead of creating a new Valryrian Empire that would worship us again,but he choose to stop Volantis,and wtih them gone,so did any hope of restoring the Freehold,and then instead of Essos, he conquered all of Westeros,except for Dorne,and with the rest of hs family converted to the Seven._

-True Meraxes really screwd up there,but do not worry,it will definitely work this time,so can i count on your help.

**AND SO THE TWO GODS WOULD SHOW THE TARGARYEN KING A VERY LONG AND BLOODY VISION OF THE NEAR FUTURE THAT WAS ABOUT TO UNFOLD if he continued to do nothing,Syraxe was sure he had succeded,even Caraxes agreed that failure was impossible or so they thought.**

Viserys Targaryen would wake up from the worst Nightmare of his entire life,and called for a meeting of the Small Council,but compleately missed the Point.

-Your Grace what is the reason for this meeting at this late hour.-Lord Beesbury asked.

_-Let´s start a War!_

_-_ With who your grace?-the entire council asked shocked.

_-Who ever,Dorne,the Tryarchy,Bravos,all of them are nothing more than a buch of weaklings any away._

_-_ But your Grace

_-Seven hells,no one was ever declared war on the Summer Isles before,someone has too,somebody fucking has too._

**_For the Love of Balerion,how?_ **

**_Why?_ **

**_Just whhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?-All the 14 gods screammed at the same time from a distance._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I know April fools was 3 days ago,but better late than never,i came up with this story while i was asleep,almost chocked on my own laughter,i hope you enjoy this gift.SweetestPopcorn all your fics are amazing.


End file.
